The Marine
by JJJJ4
Summary: AU, all human. Damon and Elena have been dating for over a year now. The week after her high school graduation, Damon tells her about his big decision to join the Marines. The story follows them through their journey a military couple.
1. Chapter 1

**In the foyer (Elena's POV)…**

I never understood the feeling of numbness until now. I see Damon's mouth moving but I can't hear the words coming out of his mouth

"No!" someone screams

"No, no no" she continues

I realize then that it's me. I'm screaming. Reality begins to seep in again. I realize that I'm shaking.

"Elena, it's gonna be okay, I'm going to be okay" Damon tells me in the softest tone he can manage. He gently touches my shoulder and I shrug it off immediately.

"Why Damon?" I whisper. I would scream my words if I could but I can't control my voice anymore. My face must be a mess because the tears just keep coming. I'm sobbing and whimpering. He sees the pain in my face but he's not changing his mind.

"Because I want to show everyone that I'm worthy of you"

"I don't care what they think. It's you and me Damon. It's always going to be you and me. Forget about everyone else" I say but I somehow can't express the anger in my voice. I just sound unbearably desperate.

"Then I want to prove that I'm worthy to you" He tells me

"You are Damon, you are" I say. He tries to touch me again and I take a step back

"No, if you do this… you don't get to touch me!" I say

"Elena, please don't be mad. I love you" he tells me. I gulp and try to stop crying but I can't.

"No you don't Damon. If you loved me, even if you cared for me you wouldn't do this to me"

"But Elena I do love you. I love you so much. This is just something I have to do for me, for you" Somehow my body regains the energy it lost. I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Stop saying that. You're not doing this for me. I don't want this!" I yell. Why won't he change his mind? Why won't he listen to me? I don't want him in my house anymore. I want him out.

"GET OUT!" I yell

"Elena, we're not finished. I'm not leaving us like this." He tells me. He's too stubborn, he never listens.

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" I yell louder as I point toward the door.

"NO!" he yells. He doesn't get to be mad, I get to be mad. He's the one leaving for the marines. He's the one that knows my dad died serving our country. He's the one who knows how I feel about the subject.

"I hate you!" I yell. I don't know if I'll mean it tomorrow but today I do, in this moment I do.

"Don't say that Elena. Yell at me, curse at me but don't say that" His face is heart breaking, so I start to tear up again.

"Get out!" I yell again and I try to push him toward the bedroom door. I can't move him an inch so I shove him a couple of times, still nothing.

"You're so stubborn" he tells me

"Get out! Get out!" I say like a child.

"Elena, I'm scared too"

"Then why are you doing this" I say as I stop and look up at him.

"Elena, I need to do something with my life. I'm not going to another deadbeat who got out of high school and did nothing with his life"

I grab a coat and walk toward the door. I can't stand to be near him right now. So if he won't leave then I will.

"Elena, don't walk away"

I grab my keys as I walk out the front door. He runs in front of me to block the car door.

"Elena, stop okay," tells me with a stern look in his eye.

"Damon if you leave its over" I tell him. His face falls; something tells me I'm going to regret my last statement. Damon isn't the kind of guy who takes anything without a fight.

"If you get in this car its over" he tells me in a flat tone. His voice tells me he's dead serious, but I'm too angry and pissed to think rationally. I push the button to unlock my car and he slowly moves out of my way. He's challenging me and I'm challenging him. When a minute goes by, I take the initiative and get into my car.

I back out of the drive way, and I see his face. I have never seen that face on Damon. I can't read it. There are too many emotions in it. I can tell he's mad but it's much more than that.

I drive until I reach the lake.

The tears come out faster now. I can't catch my breath. Damon can hate me for the rest of my life but I can't live in a world without Damon. I start to heave uncontrollably. I can't stop myself. He's going to die. He's getting himself killed.

I cried until the sun came down and then I drove back home. He wasn't there when I got back.

**A week later (Elena)…**

I'm in the kitchen making a sandwich and smashing the wonder bread with the butter knife.

"Elena, are you going?" Jeremy, my little brother, asks me

"No" I tell him

"Elena, I know this none of my business, but the whole town could see him off and he'd still be looking for you"

"We broke up Jer." I tell him growing angrier at the wonder bread.

"I know but… you should at least say good bye to him"

"No" is my only respond and I walk away leaving the sandwich unfinished.

**The next day, at the airport (Jeremy)…**

A bunch of girls crowd around Damon but he doesn't pay any attention to them. They don't seem to notice, the rumor of their breakup spread like wild fire.

As he looks inconspicuously through the crowd, I just know he's looking for my sister. My stubborn sister, who is going to regret this I just know it.

He spots me and maneuvers through the crowd. He's one track minded like always.

"Hey Jeremy" he says. I know he wants to ask me if she's here, if she's coming. They haven't talked all week.

"Hey Damon, so you're heading off today" I respond not really knowing what to say. Damon isn't like his younger brother, Stefan. The guy is practically from another planet.

"Yea" he tells me. He wants me to mention her but like my sister he has too much pride, and too stubborn. I never got why the two were together. They butt heads all the time. They're too different. She is the class Valedictorian and he was smartass kid with no aspirations. He was a grade ahead of her but his brother is in Elena's grade.

I didn't get it until I saw them together. They were perfect for each other. She could yell if she wanted but he'd never back down. He could try to act cool around her, but it never worked on her. Each one was unpredictable but perfect for the other. Sometimes I think that there relationship was too much for both of them.

"She's not coming Damon," I whisper to him because I know he won't ask. His face goes blank. Right now, I could bring Elena kicking and screaming if I had to, to get over here. Damon looks like I just told him someone died. He walks away without another word. Damn you Elena. This is low.

**Home sweet home…**

This is the third time I've gotten in car. I hate him. I hate him. I hate what he does to me. I hate that I love him. I look at the clock. If I drive like a maniac I can still get there. I am going.

When I get to the airport, I have a man telling me that I can't park there. I throw him the keys.

"Then park it somewhere I can" I yell and sprint to terminal 5. I want my legs to faster but they won't.

When I finally see terminal 5, Jeremy is the first one I spot. His eyebrows shoot up.

"Hurry up" he yells. My heart does a flip. Thank god, thank the heavens, thank someone, there is still time. He's still here.

I spot him within seconds.

He drops his luggage as soon as he sees me. I jump into his arms.

"I'm sorry" I cry. I don't mean to cry but I can't help it. I kiss him and he kisses me back and the same action happens over and over again.

"I love you" I tell him. He needs to know that. I can't let him leave without him knowing that.

"I love you too" he tells me back. We stop kissing and he just holds me. This moment here is right. I belong to him and he belongs to me. I know then that I would have hated myself if I never came.

"Thank you, Elena" he whispers in my ear.

"You better come back" I tell him.

"How can I not, I've got you to come back to"

**Please review :) I'll try to keep the update wait time short. **


	2. Mary Salvatore

**Thanks for the responses :). I'm still working on the story's tone so let me know what you think. **

**A week later…**

I live in a small town where everybody knows everything about each other. I arrived about four years ago before my freshman year began. It was around the time my father passed away. My mother needed a support system so she took us back to the town she and dad were born and raised: Mystic Falls. Till this day she spends a majority of her time with her sister Jenna. She's a very fragile woman to put it lightly.

It took Jeremy and me awhile to get adjusted to the town. We were accustomed to moving because we were military brats but Mystic Falls is like another planet. For example today we're all going to church… I mean everyone in town is going to church. I didn't even know my mother believed in a higher power before we arrived but every Sunday like clockwork we're at church.

At first it kind of irked me that I had to come here every Sunday. Truth be told, I don't know what I believe and don't believe in but I adjusted. It keeps my mother happy and she's prone to very dark periods. Also is it that shameful to hope that my father is somewhere nice?

As the minister continues his sermon I say little prayer for Damon. He'll only be in boot camp for the next three months but I still worry. Damon doesn't get many calls during boot camp and I still don't know his exact mailing address. I miss him already.

_Pssss… _someone whispers to me from behind. I turn to look and see Stefan. Stefan and I were in the same grade but we graduated three weeks ago. Damon is only a year older than him.

I nod to acknowledge him.

_Are you coming to brunch?_ he whispers. It's a tradition that one of the four founding families host brunch every Sunday. The Mikaelsons, the Forbes, the Salvatores and the Gilberts are the four founding families. My tender mother has never been able to carry the tradition, so my paternal grandparents carry on the tradition. This Sunday is the Salvatore's turn.

I nod my head. Everybody in town goes to the brunches.

_I have something for you _he mouths before his mother gives me a dirty look. I smile nervously. She doesn't like me very much. Of course, Stefan was the one who grabbed my attention but she blames me for the distraction.

I nod my head and look forward again. Mary Salvatore is an elderly woman who began her family very late in life. She's still very beautiful but she has a glare that could kill a full grown man. I'm not entirely sure why she dislikes me so much but Damon has very good relationship with her. She is very much the opposite of my mother who got married early and immediately started a family. Mary Salvatore is also very prideful, strong-willed and exclusive at times.

I practically feel the eye daggers she throwing at the back of my head. I keep my head facing forward toward the minister.

**At the Salvatore Mansion…**

Every founding family has a different flair to how they serve their brunches. The Gilberts have a buffet style. The Mikaelsons have servers carry trays of food around their mansion. The Forbes have a few short-order cooks at our beckon and call. The Salvatores have a sit-down meal.

As we arrive at the Salvatore Mansion, I park the car on the sidewalk and slip out of the car. When I get out I wait for my mother and my brother. When my brother gives me a look, I know that my mother has decided not to come. I nod because when my mother is in a mood she shouldn't be around large crowds.

"Stefan wanted to give me something, I'll catch a ride with Aunt Jenna," I tell him and he nods. After I toss him the keys, he waves bye and takes off. My mother's moods are unpredictable.

…

I look for my regular seat at the Gilbert table. My paternal grandparents are there in their Sunday best. My Aunt Jenna usually sits with us because of my mother but I don't see her yet.

"Hey Gran," I say to my Grandmother as I give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Where's your mother?" My grandfather asks directly. He's a very straightforward kind of guy. The Gilberts come from a tradition of straight forward Marine men. My father was a bit like that but he had a lot of my Gran in him too.

"Um… she was feeling a bit under the weather," I tell them. My grandfather takes a deep exasperated breath as my grandmother purses her lips. I know they don't approve of my mother much. They know what 'under the weather' really means. My mother has always been of a softer variety than the Gilberts are accustomed to.

Brunch continues as more and more people begin to fill in the backyard. Our round table is always a bit empty but it looks very empty today. My maternal grandparents, the Sommers, retired a few years ago and now live in Florida. We don't visit them often since they live in a retirement complex. My mother has a few cousins in town but most of the Sommers spilt after their 18th birthdays.

"So Elena, my dear, did you choose a University yet?" My grandmother asks with a smile. My grandparents might not like my mother but they adore me.

"Yes, Stanford," I reply

"O dear all the way in California?" She asks coyly but I know she was hoping I stayed in the East coast.

"They offered me a full scholarship," I reply with a smile.

"That's the Gilbert blood in you," My grandfather declares

I smile back.

"What will you be studying?" my grandmother asks

"Journalism," I respond

"You're going to be writing for the Mystic Tribune soon enough," My grandfather boasts

"I was hoping for a more international … newspaper," I say. I think my grandparents fully expect me to return when I graduate from college.

"Ah," My grandfather understands and I'm saved by Stefan tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert may I take Elena for a moment," he says very Stefan-like. Stefan was born with a 'parents-always-like- me' gene.

"Or course my boy. Have we heard from Damon yet?" my grandfather asks with a grin. I think he really likes the idea of Damon joining the Marines, maybe more than the idea of a Salvatore and me together. They were probably hoping that would make settle down here.

"Just yesterday, he's doing okay," Stefan responds.

"Well he left a boy, and he's coming back a man I promise you," my grandfather replies with a too wide smile.

"I don't doubt you sir," Stefan says as I stand up. We wave bye and walk to a secluded place.

"Why didn't you tell me that he called?" I ask as soon as we were out of earshot.

"The call was literally less than a minute. He said that he won't be getting much phone calls but he did give my mother his mailing address,"

I feel my face light up as Stefan takes out a piece of paper.

"I wasn't sure if my mother would remember to give it to you."

I roll my eyes because his mother would 'accidently' forget.

"Thanks a million!" I respond as I hug him. When I look around I see that people have started to stare at us and whisper. I immediately let go.

He immediately straightens up. We don't want any rumors starting especially since he's dating my best friend, Caroline Forbes. They're the town's couple. She was the cheerleading captain. He was the varsity football captain. They're Barbie and Ken in the flesh. Plus the Forbes and Salvatores actually like each other.

"No problem. If you need anything, you just have to ask," he whispers to me.

"Thanks Stefan. That means a lot. This is going to be one hell of a summer," I say in a thoughtful tone

"Caroline told me that you already chose Stanford" he said a bit pensively, "When are you leaving?"

I take a deep breath out. "A week after he comes back."

"Are you sure you want to move so far way?"

I roll my eyes. "I think that's going to be the number one question of the summer but yeah I've wanted to move back to California for a while and it's a great school. Plus they gave me a full ride."

"Congratulations" Stefan said before we exchanged pleasantries.

After that I left early since my Aunt wanted to see my mother. When I got home my brother informed us that my mother was locked in her room which was never a good sign. I headed toward the kitchen as my Aunt went upstairs.

Jeremy and I weren't the best at cheering her up no matter how much we tried. I brought brunch for the two but my mother seldom ate during her moods. My brother on the other hand was starved.

I sat down next to him as I started to contemplate my summer. A month ago I would have told you that I was going to celebrate it with Damon but that wasn't exactly an option anymore. I sighed at the idea of the summer of patience. This is going to be a long summer.

**Originally the first chapter was going to be a one-shot and it was written a while back. When I reread it again, I decided that I would actually like to continue it. Nothing is set in stone yet but chapter two was about setting a background. Hopefully it wasn't too dull. **


	3. The first time

**A few days later….**

It's two in the morning on a random Wednesday night and I'm having the worst time trying to fall asleep. I didn't spend the day doing anything in particular. I actually spent a majority of my day watching Law & Order reruns as I finished off a family-sized bowl of chocolate drizzled popcorn. My unofficial goal this summer is to become gloriously and enormously fat… well not really but at this rate I might as well be gunning for it. I kept peeking out my bedroom window in the morning until I practically mauled the mailman. I had some crazy idea that Damon would have replied by now. I guess I'm just not used to snail mail.

I turned off the television around midnight and got ready for bed. I've been lying awake ever since. I can't get all the thoughts out of my head and I have this selfish need to cry. I know I'm not but it feels like I'm alone and I can't fight the feeling that I'm not when I haven't heard from him. I take a deep breath and count to ten. This is ridiculous I tell myself, I can do this but is it so insane to miss somebody so much?

When I hear the front door open and close, I know that Jeremy is finally back. He's been enjoying his summer vacation more than I have. My mother hasn't come out of her room yet. I'm in charge of trying to make her eat while Aunt Jenna manages the hair salon they both own. It's kinda hard trying to cheer someone up when you feel kinda crumpy yourself.

I get up from my bed and peek out the window. Vicky and Tyler drive away yelling in joy. They aren't the kind of people my grandparents approve of. I asked Jeremy one day what he actually does when he hangs out with them. He says they usually just hang out by the old cemetery and drink beer. The rumors make them seem much worse or maybe Jeremy wasn't telling me the truth. He thinks I'm very 'goody two-shoes' and judgmental but I think I've gotten more open since I've been with Damon. I guess I used to have this funny idea that I could control everything around me if I planned everything. I was stubborn as hell if I didn't get my way. Which reminds me of when I first officially met Damon Salvatore:

_It was about a year ago when a cute senior named Matt Donovan asked me to prom. I was a junior back then so I was very excited. I didn't get asked out on many dates. I think it was because I was a bit uptight. My hair was always in tight spinster bun and I always had a book at hand. Yet, with a mother like mine someone had to step in as the grown-up from time to time. I also had to deal with the stigma that my mother was thought to be insane. She wasn't very good in crowds during her moods. _

_Either way, Matt and I had been partnered up in a Biology project around that time. Then one day he asked me to prom and I said yes. I had borrowed one of Caroline's dresses that she deemed 'hot' on me. I admit that I felt very pretty. Matt arrived at my house with Tyler driving his dad's new BMW._

_I could tell that they had been drinking already but I brushed it off because I thought that many people drink during their prom night. We arrived late and that's when Matt announced that he didn't like to dance. I frowned because Tyler and Matt just ended up spiking the punch and pulling shenanigans the entire night. I thought the night would be much different like in the movies (not the scary ones). I twiddled my thumbs and rearranged my dress a thousand times as I people watched the entire night. My date practically abandoned me and I didn't have many senior friends. That's when Damon approached me._

"_Come dance with me," he told me_

_I looked at him incredulously like a deer caught in the headlights before I shook my head mad. "No"_

"_Why?"_

"_I have a date"_

_He laughed and I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to be ridiculed by Stefan's jerk older brother. I knew what he looked like and his reputation with girls but I had never actually met him. I admit we shared some glances before but I had assumed they were coincidental. _

"_Go away"_

"_Dance with me first" he persisted. I shook my head again and looked in the opposite direction. _

"_I'm not going to leave you alone until you say yes" he teased _

"_Well then you're just gonna stand the whole night"_

"_You're really going to leave a poor man out in the cold"_

"_Just leave me alone. I'm embarrassed enough I don't need you to 'josie grossie' me by pouring dog food down my back," I told him with a serious face. _

_He laughed a little more. "I have no idea what you just said"_

_I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Just leave me alone Damon, you don't even know me," I said before Matt came back. Damon looked at me strangely as Matt staggered drunkenly past some chairs. _

_Matt grinned at me and said, "Come on babe, there's this great party at the Mikaelsons tonight"_

_I looked at him in disgust. "I'm not your babe Matt. I just wanna go home."_

_He looked at me suspiciously and then shrugged. "Fine, I'll have Tyler drop you home before we head there"_

"_If he's even half as drunk as you are then you shouldn't be driving" I rebutted_

_He looked confused as I stood up. "My house is a walkable distance. Do what you want, I'm not getting in car with either of you. Sober up before you get someone killed."_

_I was so livid about the entire night compared to how I imagined the night that I walked out without looking back._

_When I was half way down first block, a car came up behind me. I clutched my purse because I remembered I packed pepper spray. I didn't think I's ever need it but I had it just in case. _

"_Hey Gilbert!" I heard the person yell. I wanted them to go away so I tried ignoring them but they drove up even closer. I turned to find Damon in his blue convertible._

"_What do you want Damon?" I asked but I didn't stop. I was determined to make it to my house even though shoes pinched. I only had to more blocks and I was nearing the end of the first street. _

"_Do you want a ride back home?" He said as he turned a sharp right and blocked me from crossing the street. _

"_No" I muttered visibly annoyed_

"_3124 Fell church St, the house with the small wishing well." He said as he looked me straight in the eye. _

"_You know where I live?" I asked a bit shocked but then I shook it off, "Everybody knows where everybody lives in this town"_

_He thought for a minute and then said "You hate the hash browns at school even though everyone else loves them"_

_I looked at him bewildered. Why was spouting out random facts about me. I replied begrudgingly "I just don't get the big deal about them, they're so greasy it makes me gag but Stefan probably told you that. It's not exactly a big secret."_

"_Fine, last month you told everyone in English class that your favorite book is 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' and you lied."_

"_I wasn't lying…" I replied as he gave me a look, "Fine what is it?"_

"_It's 'Pride and Prejudice'" _

"_Such a guy thing to presume I'd prefer Jane Austen"_

"_It has more creases, so you've read more times. Did I pass the test?" he asked with a wicked smile_

"_What test?"_

"_You told me to go away because 'I didn't know you'. So will you let me take you home?"_

_I huffed and thought about my pinching shoes that were a half a size too small since I borrowed them from Caroline. _

"_Fine!" I said I got in the car. He tried to hide his smile as I got in. _

"_I've got pepper spray in my purse" I added_

_He laughed. "You're not normal kind of girl are you?"_

_I looked at him with a smile of my own. "Haven't you heard? insanity runs in my family"_

_He laughed as he drove me back home. We didn't say much until he walked me to my doorstep. _

"_If I tried to kiss you right now, would you pepper spray me?" He asked with his big blue eyes_

"_You could always try and find out" I teased because I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted. _

_He smiled and I smiled back because sometimes my humor is too peculiar but he got it. He kissed me before I had another thought in my head and it was the kind of kiss would make any girl weak in the knees. I remember my hands were useless but it didn't matter because he cupped my face with both his hands. When I opened my eyes he smiled again._

"_Worth the risk," he said as he looked disappointedly back at his car, "I've got to get back to prom"_

"_You got a girl waiting for you Damon?" I joked as I caught my breath_

"_More like two angry guys"_

_I looked at him with a shocked face. _

"_I took Tyler's keys and told him I'd be right back," he admitted_

"_Why?"_

"_You said he shouldn't be driving. So I was just going to drop him off at the Mikaelson's after I dropped you off."_

"_You're kind of strange you know that right?"_

"_Yeah but my looks balance it out" he said as he wagged his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes as I opened my front door. _

"_See you on Sunday" he said as he ran back to his car. When I locked the door behind me, I laughed a little. O cheese and rice, I just kissed Damon Salvatore. The night was certainly not a complete waste. _

_The following Sunday it was the Forbes's Brunch. Caroline was pushing me for details as we waited in line to order our meals. _

"_He just kissed me and left," I told her when she pressed for more details. _

"_Really?" she pouted. Stefan and Caroline were in the early stages of their relationship at the time. She always wondered about the mysterious older brother. _

_Then suddenly someone cut me in line. It was Damon. _

"_Never been kissed" he announced proudly_

"_Excuse me?" I asked a bit peeved, "You weren't my first kiss Damon"_

_He chuckled and answered. "Josie Grossie, the reference is from a movie called Never been kissed"_

_I laughed so hard that I couldn't stop laughing. I wondered how he found out and picturing him googling it was hilarious. When the hysterics calmed I smiled and said "You're right… the good looks do balance you out"_

_He smiled wider and the rest is history. He took me out on our first date the day before his graduation. _

…

I looked at the clock and it said four in the morning. I didn't catch any sleep until six in the morning. I woke up to someone jiggling my bed. It was my mother.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head. I made breakfast," she said with a smile. I looked at the clock and it said eight in the morning. My mother was already dressed for work. This is how it was with my mother. Somedays she would just come out of it. I dragged myself out of bed because I didn't want to upset her.

When I staggered down the stairs I found Jeremy shirtless sitting at the kitchen table. He apparently got the rude morning call as well.

"O I made your favorite. Mickey mouse blueberry pancakes!" my mother squealed. I smiled weakly as I took a seat. I wasn't about to tell her that I wasn't five years old anymore. My brother lazily nodded as he acknowledged my presence. He was tired from last night too.

"Okay be nice to each other and there's some spending money on the fridge" She said before she kissed both of us and practically ran out the door.

"I'm going back to sleep" I told Jeremy and he nodded as he started to clear the plates.

"I've got the kitchen, wash the dished when you wake up" he told me. My mother had a habit of leaving the kitchen a mess when she cooked. I think cooking was her way of apologizing because she didn't do it often. She wasn't a bad cook she just didn't enjoy it.

I grunted a reply as I collapsed on the couch.

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell going ballistic.

"Coming!" I yelled as I looked at the time it was half past noon.

When I opened door I found Caroline.

"You've got to be kidding me? You're still in pj's?" she asked rhetorically as she barged in the house.

"Get dressed, we're going out"

"What do you mean?"

She grimaced at me. "You're boyfriend leaving does not justify you're secluded lifestyle. You don't get to mope around missing him 24/7"

"Really?" I answer sarcastically

"O honey, yes and please run some sort soap through your hair," she commented as she touched my unwashed hair.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to celebrate Elijah getting his boating license. He invited half the senior class to his Yacht"

"Do I have to go?"

"O honey it's cute that you think you have a choice. You're going even if I have to sling you across my shoulder"

I smiled weakly. There was really no choice when Caroline had an idea in her head.

**I wanted to include the day they met. I thought it would be nice. **


	4. Boots and Boats

**Boot camp…**

"He's not going to make it Damon," Andy whispered to me as Gabe slipped and fell in the mud…again. It was nearing the end of our second week at boot camp and Gabe still couldn't finish the obstacle course without falling. The drill instructor's jugular veins were distended as he yelled at Gabe. It was a slur of profanity.

"What the f**k Gabe! You p***y! Get you're a** off the floor and finish this d**n course!"

Gabe got up as we all watched him run toward the wall.

"If you're not puking you aren't running fast enough private!"

Gabe practically rammed himself into the wall by the time he got there. The rest of us stood there completely still at the end of the course. To tell you the truth I never had that much trouble with this course. Gabe just wasn't very athletic. At the moment his hands lost grip of the robe and he fell off the wall.

"Out of all of you f**k ups, you Gabe are the worst f**k-up!" he yelled at Gabe. This just made me mad because the more he yelled at Gabe the more Gabe fumbled. I didn't even notice my first steps until Andy whispered, "Where are you going?"

I looked around and noticed I was headed toward the wall. I had the habit of following my worst instincts so I climbed the opposite side and pulled Gabe over. We finished the obstacle course together. Then suddenly the instructor was in my face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Private!"

"Helping a fellow marine sir!" I told him with my chin held high.

"Is private Gabe your girlfriend?"

"No sir!" I said since all questions were supposed to answered like this, even the ridiculous ones.

"Well if you're so adamant about holding Gabe's hand, then get down and start doing push-ups! You too Gabe!"

"Yes sir!" we both answered

"Don't stop until I get tired, privates!"

Twenty push-ups later my arms muscles were killing me. It had already been a long day.

"I'm not tired yet privates! Keep going!" he yelled at us

Everyone else stood completely still as Gabe and I continued to do push-ups. Gabe started to shake by push up thirty.

"Do you know why we have boot camp Privates!" he yelled at the crowd

"Why sir!" we responded

"Because when you're out serving your country, you can't just be holding hands and singing kumbaya. You are only as good as your weakest link and if you're weakest link can't even climb a wall then we have a god d***ed problem! Do you all understand me!" he yelled to us

"Yes sir!"

Gabe collapsed moments later. I was on push up 53 and it was brutal.

"Get you're a** up Private!" the instructor yelled at Gabe. I just kept going even though my arms were starting to feel like Jell-O. If it was the beginning of the day this wouldn't feel so bad but we had already done so much.

When Gabe couldn't get up, the drill instructor yelled again.

"Lazy a** if you can't finish a few push-ups then sit on top Private Salvatore!"

Gabe gulped as he looked at me. My eyes widened as I thought about the extra weight. Gabe was a small fellow with rail arms but he was still extra weight.

"Now private!" The drill instructor yelled so Gabe quickly got on top of me and I was on 73. I only made it ten more before I collapsed.

The Drill instructor crouched down to my level with a small smile.

"You can't carry another private. Pull that stunt again and I might not be so lenient." He said before he turned to the crowd, "Two more miles you sh*theads! We all need to learn this lesson!"

I got back up slowly. Everyday killed me and all my muscles were sore. The marines could really kick you're a**.

**Mystic Falls…**

The Mikaelson's were the richest family in town. So it wasn't too much of a surprise when I followed Caroline to the largest Yacht. Oddly not that many people were here. Usually the Mikaelson's invited the whole town to their parties.

Stefan already had his shirt off when he met us at the dock. I inwardly congratulated Caroline 'cause damn it was hard not to look.

"Hey babe," he said as he kissed Caroline. I had to look away, I think this is what was I hoping to avoid. Couples in general just made the pressure in my chest even more noticeable. I took a deep breath trying to control it but my chest felt like it was being squeezed.

When Stefan looked at me he was surprised. "You got the mole out of her cave?" he joked to Caroline

"Stefan, don't give Elena a hard time," she said as shoved him lightly. He kept his arm around her shoulders, like he normally did. They were the kind of couple that was attached at the hip.

"Mole?" I said as I rolled my eyes. Stefan's jokes were never that funny. Damon and Stefan were total opposites at times.

"So where is everyone?" Caroline asked

"O… Elijah wants to take the speed boat instead," Stefan replied with an eager smile.

Face went still. It was one thing to be on a giant boat where the waves felt minimal but a speed boat was not something I want to on.

"Caroline… I think I'll just head back home," I said as I gathered my speech

"Eeeelena," she whined

"Are you still scared of the wind Elena?" Stefan asked with a smile. That bastard I swear. You go on one trip on the Salvatore's boat and get scared, and then suddenly you're branded for life.

"I'm not scared of the wind," I muttered. It was the motion the boat made when the wind rocked it I finished in my head.

"Then what's the problem?" Caroline asked sincerely

I took a deep breath before I spoke again. "No problem… it's cool," I said trying to pull a smile but I think my knees were trembling a bit.

"Great, Elijah and Klaus went to get some supplies. They'll be back soon," Stefan added as he took a seat on a nearby bench with Caroline. I walked to the edge where the dock met the water to give them privacy and clear my head.

"_There's nothing to be scared of Elena," Damon whispered to me at the edge of the dock. _

"_What about sharks and jellyfish?" I asked sincerely still staring down at the water_

"_You'll be fine I swear," he promised as he wrapped his arms around me. _

"_If I fall off the boat, will you save me?" I whispered in his ear. I could see Stefan at a distance. He had the boat ready to go, I was just a bit nervous. I wasn't the best swimmer and open water didn't always get along with me. _

_Damon chuckled as he stepped back to look me in the eyes. "You jump I jump Jack remember?"_

_I laughed so hard that ribs started hurting. I had to stop making Damon watch chick flicks. He was starting to quote them. _

"_Is she ready Damon?" Stefan asked a bit grumpy that Caroline couldn't make it. Her mother had grounded her for staying out too late two nights ago. There was still about ten of us going on the boat, Damon and I included. _

"_Yea," he replied as he slid his hand into mine. He went to help Stefan as I explored the boat a bit. When I walked down the stairs I found the supply room and the safety equipment. _

_When I found a life jacket and I slipped it on. I was having trouble fastening it when Damon found me. He laughed a bit as turned on more lights. _

"_You would try on the child size life jacket," he teased as he grabbed the adult sized one_

_I looked down at my life jacket. "I thought it was just a size small" I said a bit embarrassed. I didn't like being wrong. _

_He kissed me as he slide off my child jacket. It was slow and promising since we were alone. I ended the kiss because he seemed to have another thing on his mind. At the time we had been dating just over a month and I wasn't ready yet. He smiled when I broke the kiss and pecked me on the forehead. He helped me slide on my real life jacket and we walked back up to the deck._

_I saw a few people chuckle as they saw me in the life jacket. I hugged myself feeling a bit self-conscious. Damon held me closer and whispered in my ear. "No one looks better than you on this boat. The life jacket only gives them half a chance."_

_I looked at him puzzled. "You're not embarrassed of me?" I asked seriously_

_He shook his head very seriously. Then he looked at me as if he was confused. "It's hard to imagine how you perceive me because if you think I should be embarrassed of you then you obviously have some warped imagination."_

_I gulped as I looked at him just staring at me. I didn't know what to say because despite his reputation Damon wasn't what I expected him to be when I first started dating him. I think half the town thought he was just a phase I was going through. _

_Though when Damon looked at me, it was as if I was the only person in the world._

"Elena!" Caroline yelled and I got pulled out my trance. Niklaus and his cousin Elijah were loading the boat already.

**Boot camp…**

"Mail!" the DI's assistant yelled. We all stood in front of our bunks with our hands at our sides. One by one each name got called. It was in alphabetical order so I had to wait awhile. When the S's finally came I held my breath. I got my first letter from my mother the other day so I was hoping I would get one from Elena soon.

Andy, whose father, brothers, uncles, and grandfathers were all marines, mentioned it took about five days for them to get a letter and five days for us to get a letter after it was sent. It was killing me that I couldn't talk to Elena. I honestly didn't expect the separation to be this hard.

When my name was finally said, I saw Elena's signature aqua blue envelopes. I smiled in relief. We made up at airport but I wasn't sure. I sent her a letter the other day but according to Andy she wouldn't be getting it until today.

"Private Salvatore, your DI specifically asked me to withhold your mail for the day," the DI told me and my eyes suddenly widened.

I could feel the eyes on me because we all loved mail time. Five days ago was the first time we got letters. I didn't get one on the first day and it was one of the worst feelings. The feeling of anticipation crushed by separation and now it was just plain punishment.

I gulped. "Yes sir" I answered

"A lesson learned private"

"Yes sir"

"Andrew Smalls!" the DI assistant yelled as Andy got his stack of letters. I couldn't keep my eyes off the aqua blue envelope he was holding. God I wanted to jump the DI's assistant for that letter.

**Mystic Falls…**

When I got on the boat, I noticed two other cheerleaders, Bonnie and Katie plus Matt and Tyler. We had enough seats for all nine of us. Damon could have been our tenth I thought silently. The group was rowdy in the back as Stefan helped Caroline and me in the boat. I hated that rocked as I stepped in.

The yacht wouldn't have rocked. I hate boats I thought. I looked around a bit when Elijah produced a life jacket for me.

"I remember you weren't a big fan of the water last time," he said in thick British accent. The word 'water' had funny ring to it. He came to live in the states after his single mother died and his uncle took him in. He was newer than me in the town since he came two years ago.

I smiled as I slipped on the jacket.

"Thanks Elijah"

"You will trust me won't you?" he asked as he pointed at the steering wheel

"I hardly know you" I replied

He smiled widely. "That's a shame but we should get know each other."

"We only have a summer left. I'm shipping off to California as I soon as I get the chance." I stated proudly. Mystic Falls could be a pretty suffocating place.

He looked at me quizzically. "Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"I'm going to Stanford as well"

My eyes widened and small relief came over me because I was secretly afraid of going so far way alone. Elijah wasn't horrible company. If it were his pervy cousin Niklaus then we'd have another story.

Then suddenly Stefan came by with Caroline.

"When are you going start moving Elijah?" Stefan asked in a very good mood

"We need to get Elena excited for this summer!" Caroline yelled

"I'll try my best," Elijah told me with a strange look


	5. Letters

**Quick reminder: Damon and Elena wrote each other letters before they got a letter, so at first they are not replying to each other. I hope it's not too confusing and I hope you can grasp the sarcasm these two share. **

* * *

_Dear Elena,_

_It feels odd writing to you. I think the last time I wrote a girl a note was in fifth grade. I was asking Jane Lewis if she liked me or not. It went something like this: Do you like me? Yes… No… Maybe. She answered yes and the relationship lasted two weeks before she caught me kissing Andrea Green at recess. I think that's where I got reputation from. Your big bad boyfriend is nothing but a ten year old heartbreaker. O god that sounded weird back…back, backspace. I'm getting stranger and stranger as the letter goes on. At the very least I hope I put a smile on your face. I miss your smile. I miss the way you laugh. I even miss the way you roll your eyes at me. Write me back as soon as possible._

_I love you,_

_Damon _

…

_Dear Damon,_

_Your brother gave me your address today. Write me please. I miss you a lot, like up to the moon and back. I wish I had big news or something but sadly Mystic Falls is as dreary as ever. I think I might have the longest and most mind-numbing summer ahead of me. So you better write back mister!_

_Love Elena_

…

_Dear Damon,_

_Are you trying to make me jealous Mr. Salvatore? Well it didn't work! Ha! See I can be strange myself. God I hope no one else reads these letters, they're going to think we're insane. _

_In other news, I think you might be getting another letter from me soon. Sorry it was so short, I went through like … seven pages before I decided on that draft. I didn't want to bore you with my un-epic summer. It got a little better today since Caroline threatened to sling me over her shoulder if I didn't come out with her. We ended up on Elijah's new speedboat to celebrate his license. It was fun but I missed you. Everything kept reminding me of the time I went on your family's boat. Especially since Stefan kept poking fun at me. Caroline probably left him a bruise on his ribs since she elbowed him so many times. The joke was on him in the end because he got sunburnt. _

_Miss you, write me,_

_Elena_

…

_Dear Elena, _

_Yes ma'am! I'm writing back and please bore me with Mystic Falls. Boot camp is kicking my a**. I think I've already lost like ten pounds. I'm going to be skin and bones by the time I get back. There isn't much I can write about my days, we run then run then run some more. On occasion we swim, then swim some more. I now know how to properly fold my clothes and make my bed, is that interesting? _

_I miss you more than the moon and back,_

_Damon_

…

_Dear Elena,_

_It serves my little brother right for trying to mess with my girl. I'm glad you're having more fun. I don't want your summer to be boring on the account of my absence. Also did you decide on a school yet? You were choosing between Stanford and Columbia before I left. Write me back._

_Love_

_Damon_

…

_Dear Damon,_

_Sorry I haven't written back sooner but on the bright side I got both of your letters. It's been what almost three weeks now since you left? I miss you so much sometimes that I think my heart wants to jump out of my chest. I can't wait until you come back. I don't care if you're skin and bones but I might be Ms. Porky by the end of the summer._

_Well I've been trying to have more fun lately. There hasn't been much progress in that department. I've been hanging out with Elijah lately since Caroline and Stefan are going through a second honeymoon phase… yuck. It sickens me to be around them. When you get back I'm just going to sit on your lap and make out with you in front Caroline. _

_Anyway I'm going to Stanford. I was going to tell you the day you told me you were going to the Marines but then we got in that fight. They offered me a full scholarship. I'm sorry, I thought I told you. Well at the very least I thought you might have guessed since I've wanted to go to Stanford for long time now. Downside, I leave a week after you arrive :(_

_Write back soon,_

_Elena _

…

_Dear Elena,_

_Yeah, I guessed as much but I had some hope it wouldn't be so far. Only a week really? I call dibs on spending every waking moment with you. As for making out with you in front of Caroline… kinda odd from the girl who hates PDA but I have no objections. _

_Ms. Porky really? How's sitting on my lap going to work… don't kill me please. _

_Elijah is that British dude right? Why are you hanging out with him? _

_Love your easily jealous boyfriend,_

_Damon_

…

_To my easily jealous boyfriend,_

_Yes Elijah is 'that British dude' and you have nothing to be jealous about. He's actually attending Stanford with me next fall so we're just planning out our first quarter. He's just a new friend and technically my first college friend. _

_Of course you have 'dibs' and that goes both ways mister. I get dibs on you too. I'm literally counting down the days until you get back. Also you would have no objections to PDA but FYI I wrote that in middle of a fit so no promises there. _

_Elijah and I are actually going running every other day. He knows some good trails in Mystic Falls so I won't be Ms. Porky when you get back meanie._

_Love,_

_Elena _

* * *

**Sorry they were all letters, I'm still playing around with writing styles. Let me know what you think. **


	6. My Mother

**Shamelessly took a quote from Gilmore Girls Season 5 episode 17 …**

* * *

**Mystic Falls…**

I must admit that I'm not much of a runner. I'm huffing and puffing as Elijah is breezing through mile two.

"His entire goal in life is to outlive his brothers, inherit the family fortune, put his sister out on the street and live as frivolously as possible, have numerous wives, thousands of illegitimate children and die completely alone and leave every cent to a parrot named Polly," Elijah joked as he made it to the top of the hill.

He stopped as I caught my breath while holding onto a tree.

"That's really Klaus's entire goal in life?" I wondered in deep labored breaths

Elijah smiled as he stretched his arms. "Except for the name of the parrot, he's pretty serious about everything"

"Well that sounds like a legitimate plan," I joked as I slid down to the floor.

"I'm just happy I'm not his brother. I've already inherited my fortune," He said as he handed me a water bottle. I drank it like my life depended on every last drop.

I looked at him strangely. "What's your plan in life anyway? You're already a boy millionaire. Why don't you just live in a small secluded island with a few beautiful women?"

He laughed heartily at my suggestion. "Well I'd like to make more of a difference in the world than that."

"So what do you want to be?"

"Some crazy Doctor in the middle of nowhere saving lives with coconuts and canteens," he joked as he looked at me again with that look. I wasn't sure about Elijah. It wasn't like he ever tried to kiss me or even touch me. He'd just have this look about him sometimes.

"Lil' Elijah in some foreign place with nothing but coconuts to save lives. Hmmm….? Do Englishmen even go into the wild? I thought they were all teacups and tiny sandwiches," I joked since Elijah seemed too prim and proper all the time. Even when we ran, it looked like it took him no effort.

He rolled his eyes. "Must you always damage my fragile male ego?" he asked

I shrugged and got off the ground. I looked down the hill with a smile. "Well it's all downhill from here."

…

"Elena! There you are!" my mother yelled when I got in the house. She had the look in her eye that always made a little worried. It was that same look she had when she told me that she signed me up for Mystic Falls' Christmas spectacular. Jeremy ended up as Joseph and I was one of the three wise men… Not many boys signed up so they had to work with what they had. Of course, Jeremy and I would anything to keep our mother happy so we always went along with her ideas. They usually just embarrassed us a little bit. It was a small price to pay for her happiness.

"Hey mom, I was out running with Elijah again, remember?" I reminded her as I entered the living room.

She pulled out a blue gown from the pile that she had spread out on the couch.

"O yes, it must have slipped my mind. Any way I was talking to Mrs. Forbes yesterday and she told me there was an opening in the Miss Mystic Falls pageant," she told me and my face froze. O god, not the miss mystic falls pageant! Why!?

"Really, who dropped out?" I asked already knowing what she was going to ask me. I slumped onto the empty couch with a frown.

"O who cares, it doesn't matter but Mrs. Forbes mentioned it would be the last time Caroline could enter because you had to be between the ages of 15 to 18," My mother continued as she placed the dress over her clothes. My mother is beautiful. It's a shame that my brother and I didn't inherit her eye color. They were some mysterious color that could range from green to blue-gray depending on what she wore. Right now they looked blue-gray.

"Yeah, Caroline wins it every year," I said with a smile. Caroline's name was practically engraved on that winning tiara.

"O hush honey, I think you have a great chance of winning that competition," My mother said as she twirled that dress around.

"Your aunt Jenna and I won it twice when we were both of age," she said with a smile

"So you want me to sign up?" I asked already getting up

"I already signed you up. I knew you would love the idea plus you won't have to lift a finger," my mother announced triumphantly. She obviously had me mixed up with her other daughter Caroline Gilbert. This was definitely not my thing.

"When is it?" I asked with a minor interest. Caroline had invited me to see her but I hadn't paid much attention to her. I just assumed she'd just remind me the night before.

"Next Saturday"

"Don't I need a date for this thing? Damon won't be back for another month and a half," I said in glum mood not that my mother noticed. She was too entranced with the dresses.

"What about his brother, I'm sure he'd do you the favor."

"I'm pretty sure he's going to be Caroline's date."

"Why would you think that?"

I looked at her amused. I swear my mother was oblivious to half the things around her. "They've been dating for over a year now."

"O really? Well then what about your brother?"

"Ew mom."

"Well I'm sure it won't be difficult to find you a date. Now go on and take a shower, we have to try on some dresses"

I took a deep breath for serenity. I love my mom. I love my mom. I love my mom. I repeated the mantra a few times as I made my way up the stairs. At least this time around I won't be wearing a beard singing _We Three Kings. _

…

When I came back down I noticed my mother was talking to someone in the kitchen. I didn't have to guess who she was talking to because there was only one person in Mystic Falls with a British accent. He looked very still as I entered the room. There was one peculiar thing I noticed about Elijah, whenever he feels uncomfortable he grows more serious and still.

Right now my mother looks like a lioness next to the stillness of Elijah. My mother makes lots of people uncomfortable so I am used to it. Not many people are accustomed to her erratic moods.

"Hey Eli" I said as I took a seat next to him at the kitchen counter.

He smiles in relief when he sees me.

"Hello Elena, I was just here to drop off your cellphone when your mother invited me in," he explained as he placed the phone on the counter.

"Let me guess she wouldn't take no for an answer," I responded as I took an apple from the pile.

"Can you believe that I had to drag him into the house? I literally had to pull him by the hand for him to try some of my Key lime pie," she joked with wide eyes, "He didn't believe that I made the best in town. Tell him Elena, tell him."

I smiled awkwardly. "She does make the best key lime pie. Have you cut him a piece yet?"

The thought finally occurred to her and she rushed out to get it from our second refrigerator in the basement.

"Sorry about my mother, she can be a little…" I announced.

"I figured," he said as he pulled his sleeve down a bit but could still see it.

"Are you hurt?" I asked as I grabbed his right wrist. There were some small cuts on it, as if someone had dug their nails into him.

"It's nothing really; I think she was just over excited when she grabbed me. Her nails are probably too long," he stated as he took his hand back

"I'm so sorry Elijah," I apologized

"It's nothing really. Already forgotten,"

I looked away from embarrassment. "Can you do me a favor and not tell her? She's been in a good mood lately."

Elijah placed his hand over mine for comfort. "Like I said it's already forgotten"

My mother came barging in moments later with her homemade pie. She started to cut it excitedly and served it to Elijah.

"Now Elijah there is a price to pay for the pie," she stated with a wicked smile as Elijah took a bite.

"Mom, he doesn't have to pay for the pie," I stated seriously because I didn't want her scaring off Elijah.

"O Elena, I don't mean money!" she said almost offended and I hoped it didn't upset her too much, "I mean you need a date this Saturday and since you and Elijah have been spending so much time together…"

I swear I was ten shades redder when she smiled wider.

"You're in the pageant Elena?" he asked a bit confused

"A late sign-up but really you don't have to escort me. I can find someone else," I said talking too fast.

"I wouldn't mind. It would actually make my mother very happy since she's planning most of it. I was Bonnie's date last year so I already know the dance."

"There's a dance?"

My mother laughed quietly. "It's simple Elena. I can show you it in no time" she added

"Well I really must get going. Niklaus is at the dentist and I have to go pick him up. Your Key lime pie was delicious Mrs. Gilbert but like I mentioned my brother can be quite impatient."

"O of course, the very reason I had to rush you in the house to try the pie in the first place."

Elijah waved goodbye and I let out a deep breath in relief. He made it out alive with my mother still intact.

"You know what, I like that boy. Not as much as I like Damon but I like him enough," my mother stated as she put Elijah's plate in the kitchen sink.

"We'll try on the dresses tomorrow, Elena. I feel a headache coming on," She told me as he placed her hand over her forehead. She'd probably be sleeping the rest of the day. It wasn't exactly a bad sign, it just happened from time to time when she was exhausted. She walked slowly as she went to climb the stairs.

"_You can breathe now Elena. There's only dessert left," Damon whispered to me as we finished our dinner. My mother had insisted he come over to meet her. I had been nervous all day but my mother had been in a great mood all week so I tried not worry. _

"_I make the best Key Lime pie in town, huh Elena? Tell him, tell him," My mother insisted as she brought in the pie. _

"_Yes, she makes good Key Lime pie Damon," I repeated with a smile. My mother was so excited for this dinner that she had been cooking all day. She still had her apron on, even though she should have taken it off by now. She just kept taking food out of the kitchen, like she had cooked for an army. My guess is that she didn't want her new dress ruined as she brought out the food. _

"_I'm sure you do, Mrs. Gilbert. This whole dinner has been fantastic," Damon said with warm smile. Even on her good days my mother was strange and I was surprised Damon didn't do that thing with his nose. I have been dating him for about two months now and every time he dislikes someone he cringes his nose a bit when he sees them. _

_I can tell he's actually kind of fond of my mother so I was happy. 'We just have dessert left. Just dessert.' I repeat to myself. _

"_Should I clear the plates?" My brother asked my mother as she started to cut the pie. _

"_Sure, Jeremy," she said as she gently placed the first slice on a small plate. Then suddenly she stops like she's suddenly remembered something. _

"_O Jeremy! The bread pudding!" my mother yells with quick movements and sends the pie tumbling down as it snags on her apron. _

_The whole world slows down as I watch my mother begin to cry. She crouches down to the destroyed pie and starts to yell with tears streaming down her cheeks. She sounds like she's shrieking. _

"_Mom!" I yell_

_Then suddenly she's grabbing a fist full of pie and slinging at me. Some of it lands on Damon. My mother's face is beat red as she grabs more pie and squishes it on the ground. _

"_Mom!" Jeremy yells as I grab Damon, I don't want him to see her this way. _

"_Let's go Damon," I whisper to him but he won't budge. Instead he starts to walk to my mother. Oddly he sits down on the chair next to her and grabs the single piece of key lime pie still on the table._

"_Mrs. Gilbert we still have a piece left," he says as he scoops a piece and takes a bite. _

_My mother gulps as she watches him. He smiles as he looks at her. "This is honestly the best key lime pie, I've ever tasted."_

_I look at Jeremy astonished as my mother smiles. "Some people say that the Forbes' have the best Key lime pie in town but they don't have my grandmother's recipe."_

_Damon smiles as he takes another bite. "I've tried Mrs. Forbes' key lime pie… it doesn't compare to yours." _

_My mother wipes her hands on her apron before she wipes the tears off her face. She takes a deep breath before she turns to look at Jeremy. "Jeremy sweetie, I left the bread pudding in the oven, can you get out for me."_

_Jeremy nods with his mouth wide open. _

"_Now my bread pudding isn't as good as my key lime pie but I wouldn't say no to it," my mother teased Damon as she picked up the pie plate from the floor. _

"_I always liked it with a side of vanilla ice cream," Damon teased back_

"_Is there any other way to eat it?" She said with a musical laugh._


	7. Meet the Salvatores

**The POVs change a lot in this chapter**

* * *

**At Boot camp (Damon's POV)**

I think if I got a letter from Elena every day, I wouldn't enjoy them as much. As of now, I receive one letter from her every Wednesday or Friday. The guys in my platoon 'ooo' and 'aww' as the DI's assistant hands me the blue envelope. They know it's from Elena. Her letters are the extra kick I needed to get over hump day or the perfect ending to the week. Sometimes she's just writing back and other times she's just writing for the sake of it.

They usually make me very happy because she doesn't know how funny she really is. It's not that she's actually funny but she's just my kind of humor. Like when she's stressed, she doesn't do what any normal person would do. Instead she flips her long hair over her face like she's hiding from the world. It's funny because she doesn't realize she's doing it until someone mentions it. You can't possibly imagine how much I miss her and all of her antics. Sometimes I wake up and forget where I am. It's in those moments that I forget that I can't just drive up to her house or school any time I feel like it.

I guess that's what hurts most about the last letter. It's the fact that I can't just be there with her. Elena has never been a malicious girl. Sometimes I think she's just too innocent for the world. In books and school, she's so unbelievably... well smart but then you drop her in the middle of a crowded room and suddenly she can't understand. It's not that I would particularly enjoy wearing a suit and talking to people I really don't like. Most people think I'm just quiet but in reality I'm just not that interested in talking to them. Yet, I don't want Elijah escorting my girlfriend.

"Damon, earth to Damon," I hear someone say so I look up and it's Andy, "Dude what's up with you? You've been zoned out this entire day."

I remember that I've just been sitting at my bunk staring at my hands this entire time. "Nothing," I say as I shoo him off.

"You got girl problems," Andy guesses as he sits in the bunk in front of me.

I take a deep breath because I don't really want to talk. "Sort of," I say because I know he won't let me alone if I don't talk. Andy is a good friend like that.

"What's up? I thought everything was picture perfect with your girl?" he questioned with a haughty tone.

I ignore his tone because we're all just getting kinda cranky in the platoon.

"You ever think that the rest of the world is just going by without you?" I ask seriously

"What do you mean?"

"Well while we're here everyone back home is just living their lives. Don't you ever feel like you're missing out on a lot?"

He shrugs as he thinks about it. "I guess so, but that's marine life. Shit happens, move on. Did something go down with your girl?"

"No, not really"

"So what's up with you?"

"It just got to me today, you know?"

Andy nodded. I guess out of all the guys in the platoon he was the closest I have gotten to. We had a mutual understanding of each other.

"You know my dad wasn't there when I was born. I didn't know the guy until I was six months old. My mom said I cried the first time he held me."

"Sorry," I said because I really didn't know what to say.

"You're going to miss out on a lot and I guess living on the other side of it, I know those back home also go through a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I remember… seeing my mother with three kids having to be a single parent when she wasn't," Andy said as he took a deep breath, "You ever get that feeling in the middle of your chest?"

I nodded. I got it especially when I thought about Elena.

"It gets worse" Andy said before he got up and left. I didn't go after him, I could tell he wanted space.

**Sunday Mystic Falls (Mrs. Salvatore's POV)**

I think I've hosted this event so many times that I could organize it in my sleep now. I remember when I was child and I would come to this event. I thought they had prettiest lay out of all the founding families. I would have married Giuseppe just for his last name at the age of 12. My friends and I would pretend to be Mrs. Forbes or Mrs. Gilbert but I always wanted to be Mrs. Salvatore.

It wasn't until I was twenty-nine that I considered being Mrs. Giuseppe Salvatore. I hosted my first brunch when I was thirty-one and my mother-in-law entrusted me with the event. I didn't have my first son until I was thirty- seven, which was late but I can't think of another woman who could have loved her sons more.

Though I presume most mothers think they have loved their children more. I greet everyone in sight as I make the rounds. We all know each other in this town and it makes me happy to live here. It's a slice of paradise and welcomed security.

As I sit down next to my husband he gives me a peck on the cheek. I smile at him because I'm not much for public affection. He smiles back and the first course is served promptly. As I look around I finally spot Elena Gilbert.

Such a gloriously beautiful girl, I guess I should have foreseen by eldest son's admiration for her. The way he looks at her it's like she's the only other person in the room. He looks at her as Giuseppe once looked at his first wife Natalie. Giuseppe and Damon would never admit it but they're one in the same. I can't leave those two in a room alone without all hell breaking loose.

Natalie passed away early in life and though Giuseppe does love me, I still remember how he would dote on her. It's just like Damon. It's as if the world could come crumbling down in front of his eyes and he wouldn't care and yet if Elena were to suffer Natalie's fate Damon himself would cease to exist.

It's takes a strong woman to stand by a broken man, but I do believe that is what brought Giuseppe and I closer. I remember Natalie when I was younger; she was such a fragile and beloved creature. When I was with her it was like she was a glass ornament. She was so beautiful and delicate. When she took her own life, the entire town mourned her loss.

As I look at Elena, I see some of Natalie in her. I don't know if Elena truly understands how much my son wholly adores her. I look at Elena's mother and I see other parts of Natalie. As much I try to like Elena, I find myself withdrawn. I fear the worst. I fear history repeating itself… I fear her taking Damon away from me… I fear that she won't take Damon away with her.

I fear this young woman and I believe this why I am withdrawn. I am hardly ever afraid and I don't enjoy the feeling.

**The following Thursday night (Stefan's POV)…**

I still remember when I was nine years old being teased by Niklaus. I didn't tell my parents because I didn't think it was that important. One day Niklaus pushed me against the lockers and dropped my books. I didn't want to get in trouble so I didn't fight back. I simply picked up my books. When I looked up I saw Damon. By lunchtime, Damon was in the principal's office. They had found him with Niklaus next to the cafeteria. No one saw anything but Niklaus was crying because his eye was turning purple.

Damon rarely talks when he doesn't want to, so he said nothing to the principal. The next day they brought in Niklaus and he explained that he tripped. Damon was only to there to help him. That night I came up to Damon and asked him not fight my battles. He shrugged and said, "Didn't you hear? Niklaus tripped."

I guess anyone can tell that my brother and I are not alike. He does what he wants and only what he wants. I think carefully and look at options before I do or say anything. He's good with people and I struggle to say the right things. It's hard for us to see eye to eye. I guess that's why we attract such different people.

I guess when I was a freshman in English class I always pictured myself with Elena. She was reserved, thoughtful and shy like me, so it made sense. I would have never guessed she'd end up with my impulsive brother.

Even now as Mrs. Mikaelson is leading the new couples through the dance, I still can't quite understand their relationship. She's smiling nervously as Elijah tries to patiently teach her the dance. Elena loves to be perfect at everything she does, which isn't exactly Damon's style. Damon kind of goes with the flow most of the time. Then there's those moments when Damon becomes absolutely engrossed in something. That's when he has tunnel vision. It's just him, his goal and nothing else.

Caroline and I are just here to help out the new the couples. It's my second time doing this and I guess I can do the steps in my sleep now. Caroline likes this event… like a lot. I'm just sitting on the sidelines until Mrs. Mikaelson needs me. Caroline is walking around giving advice. It's kind of funny seeing the new generation competing. I don't remember looking so young when I was their age.

I'm smiling as I watch one of the 15 year old boys trip over his two left feet, when suddenly Caroline sits down next to me.

"How well do you know Elijah?" she whispers to me.

"Well enough, he's quiet and he keeps to himself a lot. Niklaus and him don't get along too well," I whisper back because Elijah's reputation isn't much.

"I don't think anybody gets along with Niklaus," she jokes before she takes another look at Elena, "You don't think he'd go after Elena?"

I laugh too loud because I don't think any guy in their right mind would cross Damon. He's known for his hot temper. Caroline gives me a sour look and I explain, "Not unless he has a death wish."

I turned to look at Elena and she's laughing. It's a nice sight because she's hasn't been particularly happy since Damon left.

Caroline stared in the same direction but she was more thoughtful. "He's smarter than you give him credit for, Stefan" she tells me

"So he knows to stay way, right?"

"Everybody knows that, and I don't think he's going to make a move anytime soon."

"What are you thinking?"

Caroline shrugs. "I think Elijah seriously just wants to be friends but I don't doubt he likes Elena."

"And you know this how?" I ask because I think Caroline might be a mind reader.

"Body language, word of mouth, investigating," she says nonchalantly. I swear she should work for the CIA.

"So you've known for awhile," I say a bit peeved because Elena is my brother's girl.

"I've guessed for awhile but Elijah is a bit of mystery."

"Well, let me know if you find anything."

"I'm not that worried."

"Why?"

She chuckles before she answers. "I've seen Elena with Damon. Elijah might like Elena but Elena is in love Damon."

* * *

**Sorry about the different POVs. **


	8. Ecto gammat

**The night before the pageant…**

I hung tomorrow's red dress over my chair as I undressed. I was trying not to wrinkle it. I tried it on one last time and it fit like a glove. The bodice felt like it was specifically made for me but I just wanted to make sure it would fit tomorrow. I went to pick up my pajamas when I caught a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror wearing just the bare essentials.

_I crossed my arms over my stomach as I stripped the dress off. This was the first time I had ever taken my clothes off in front of a guy. Damon sucked on his bottom lip as he pulled his shirt over his head. His eyes glued to me in an anxious way. He wasn't overly muscular but he had some defined lines. I gulped as I took him in. I felt a bit inadequate as he looked at my hands placed over my abdomen._

"_We don't have to do this," he whispered a bit breathless from our kisses._

_My eyes widened. "You don't want to?" I responded on edge, afraid he didn't like what he saw in front of him. _

_He let out a strained laugh, as if he was trying to restrain himself. "Elena that would be the biggest lie I ever told you if I answered 'no' to that question but… I can wait. It's okay."_

_Even though the words were said in huffed breaths, I knew if I asked him to put his clothes back on he would. I knew if I stopped right now, then tomorrow he wouldn't hold it against me. I knew it because I knew Damon really loved me. He loved me so much that he didn't care about what other people thought about our relationship. Elena, the virgin queen_

"_No, I want to," I whispered to him with a small kiss. _

"_Are you sure? You don't seem…" he said as he touched my arms that were placed over my stomach._

"_I'm just… afraid you won't like what you see," I said as I took a step back from his touch_

_He shook his head and cringed his eyebrows. "You're blind to your own reflection," he whispered as he took a step closer and gave me a solemn kiss, a kiss of promise._

I looked at myself closely trying to see what he saw in me, but only seeing the mistakes. The small pudgy below my belly button and the color change between my tan arms and my bare stomach. He was the first person to make me feel incredibly beautiful in my own skin. He looked at me incredulously whenever I mentioned a flaw.

"_Now you're just fishing for compliments," he would joke when I said something about my insecurities. _

I would roll my eyes and he would smile. He would make me feel like the most beautiful girl in room all the time. I still remember the first time clearly. The small touches, the lingering kisses.

_In the end, he held me close. He held me selflessly, not pushing for a kiss or pulling away as I placed my head on his chest hearing his heart calm. When I woke up the next morning, I still left his arms around me. _

_I looked up at him with a smile on his face. "I know you're not sleeping," I whispered to him. He smiled wider and opened his eyes. The blue orbs making me dazed in their brilliance. _

"_Yea but you catching me staring would've been creepy," he replied as he kissed my forehead with a silly smile._

"_You're happy?" I questioned_

"_That word is too short" he joked. When he first said the phrase I took it seriously but knowing him for six plus months I knew it what it actually meant. Short meant not enough or too simple. Since both Jeremy and my mother were visiting Art colleges at the time, I didn't worry about anything for the rest of the early morning. I was just in pure bliss._

I looked myself one more time in my mirror, imagining the flaws disappear. I smiled seeing me through Damon's eyes. For moment, I pictured myself winning the pageant

**The next morning (Elijah's POV)…**

I think my circadian system never adjusted when I came to the states. I always rise earlier than my cousins but then again there always rushing in the morning so maybe they just wake up late. I am dressed and ready when Rebekah comes into the kitchen with wet hair. She ignores me and plugs in her hairdryer into the first outlet she can find. The contraption starts then dies seconds later.

"ARGH! What do men do in the bathroom really?! You don't even have hair!" she screams at me.

I shrug. She doesn't really want me to answer the question. It took me a while to learn this but many of Rebekah's questions are actually rhetorical. She storms out without another word. The mansion has five bathrooms but somehow the American Mikaelsons never have enough.

Henrik, the youngest, comes down the stairs first. He seems bored as he enters the kitchen. I guess that's how most ten year old boys react when their mom forces them to attend a pageant.

"Morning," he says with a nod. I wave back and take an apple from the bowl on the counter. Might as well eat, if Rebekah hasn't done her hair then we'll be here awhile.

Henrik takes the milk carton out and starts drinking start from the carton. I grimace; I should have poured myself a bowl of cereal first. He wipes his mouth with his sleeve and burps.

"Klaus says you're taking Gillette to pageant, is that true?" He asks and puts the carton back in the fridge.

"I have no idea who Gillette is, I'm taking Elena," I respond as I take a mental note about not drinking milk.

"Same thing," he says with a shrug

"What do you mean?"

"You've never heard of Gillette?" He says pretending to shave

"Well yes but I don't see what is has to do with Elena?"

"She's 'the best a man can get', duh" he says as he dramatically smacks his head

"Is that her nickname or something?"

"I guess so, but don't let Damon catch you. I guess the name got more popular when he skipped town."

"He didn't skip town Henrik, he became a Marine."

He shrugged then gave me a cheeky grin. "You going after her? I heard he'll be back in a month."

I shake my head disapprovingly. "Never without permission"

"You gonna call him and ask permission?" Henrik asked with a laugh. Somehow I always managed to make him laugh without any effort.

I smack his head on my way out the door. "I didn't mean his permission," I clarify

…

**Sorry that I've been the worst author ever. The chapter is short and long overdue but I've been sooo busy with RL. I wasn't going to post anything before August but I think some people think I've abandoned this story. I haven't abandoned the story. Anyway, the next chapter will be the pageant and then soon after Damon will finally come home. Yeah! Again super sorry. **


	9. Little white lies

**Mystic Falls Pageant (Elijah's POV)**

We're holding hands at the top of stairs with the rest couples, when my mother calls the first couple. Elena grips my hand tighter as we take a step forward.

"If I fall I'm blaming you," she says like a kitten who believes it's a lion.

I smile warmly and whisper, "I won't let you fall I promise."

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. They call the next couple, "Miss Caroline Forbes escorted by Mr. Stefan Salvatore."

Her hand grips me even tighter since we're next. The pain has me biting the inside of my cheek but I hide the anguish from my face. I try taking my mind off of it by distracting myself. The idea of Elena's nickname pops into my head. It restores my smile and I hear my name being called. We start to descend the stairs and I can tell she's nervous. She's shaking a bit. Gillette, the best a man can get, seems befitting. She's truly the perfect balance of contradictions.

Even now she's brave yet vulnerable. Her personality is intricate yet simple. She's gorgeous yet humble. She's magnificently different yet constantly hidden in a crowd. Though, this girl is woefully misunderstands herself. She can't see beyond her warped sense of self.

When we reach the bottom of the steps we wait for the other couples to descend. She relieves my hand a bit and smiles at me.

"I always keep a promise," I whisper and she mouths a thank you. We see her mom at a distance with tearful eyes. I hear Elena gulp and turn to see that she's holding back tears. This is the reason she's doing this, not for the dress or prestige. It's to see her mother smile this brilliant smile. I run my thumb across her knuckles to calm her.

"Good thing I wore waterproof mascara, imagine if all this work went to waste," She says as points to her face. I smile and keep my mouth shut. I want to tell her how beautiful she looks with or without make-up but even in his absence Damon's a problem. The music starts to play and she turns to face me.

"Remember I'm the boy," I joke because it's nearly impossible for Elena not lead a dance involuntarily. She lightly smacks my shoulder and this creates a smile. This is our relationship, a constant light joking manner of speaking. We start to move and I start to recall the first time I saw Elena. It was the beginning of our Junior year and I was just starting off at Mystic Falls High School. I was in math class when she came rushing in the doors. She was late so she had to sit in the front of the class. I was in the back trying to go unnoticed. I remember watching her the entire time. The lessons were not difficult so weeks went by with me just secretly observing her.

I guess it was shyness but I was never able to approach her. She always had her head stuck in a book so she never noticed me or anyone else. It was the second semester of Junior year when I noticed I wasn't her only admirer. I now had her in my English class, when I first took notice of Damon. Every day he'd move closer and closer to her. So I focused my attention on him. Damon and I also shared a biology class, he'd spend most of it doodling circles and triangles. I thought my imaginary Elena would never go for the likes of him. She was too smart and driven. He was lazy boy who got average grades with no drive. I even heard rumors that his father was giving his empire to Stefan instead. Then summer came along and they became inseparable, they fell in love.

Now I'm here, holding her close at the waist in a beautiful red dress. She's smiling and trying not to lead. Damon is miles away and I'm nowhere closer. I can't see her ever betraying him, it would the farthest thing from her nature. He needs to make the mistake.

**Later that day (Elijah's POV)…**

It was really a close call. Elena was amazing and the most eloquent speaker but Caroline is the town's sweetheart. She does so many community services that I wonder if she ever sleeps. I grab two cups of punch from the table and return to Elena.

"To the first runner-up," I say as I raise my glass and pass her, her glass. She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"This day was exhausting, it reminded why I hate heels," she says and raises her glass. We toast and drink. My mother's reception is in full swing. The tables are all white and the people are dressed in their best. It's an adult party, just standing and talking.

Klaus approaches us then. "To the runner-up!" he boasts

"Thanks Klaus," Elena says a bit uncomfortable. My cousin isn't a well-liked member of the town, but everyone loves his parties.

"So are you all coming to the after party?" he asks

"Where?" Elena asks. She seems to like the idea of sneaking away from rest of pageant.

"My house of course," Klaus says and looks at me.

"If Elena is open to the idea," I answer with a shrug

She nods and Klaus smiles. He's still spreading the word when we sneak away.

…

There's a small crowd near the front door when I arrive. Stefan drove us there since I drove to the pageant with my Aunt and Uncle. Caroline was still wearing her crown and sash though Elena had already taken hers off.

I helped Elena out of the car and unlocked the front door. My Aunt and Uncle wouldn't mind. They were used to Klaus's elaborate and sudden parties. Within an hour the mansion was full. Half of the crowd still dressed to the nines and the other half was casually dressed.

Elena and I had seated ourselves on a couch. Klaus had broken out the good liquor and Elena took some whiskey. Somehow she preferred it.

"No lie, I thought you were going to be Valedictorian," She said a bit swimmingly. I could tell she was a lightweight.

"Well you had an unfair advantage," I replied

"What do you mean?"

"I got one A minus… in American History,"

She laughed a bit too loud. "God, it's no wonder my brother loves to go out so much."

"What do you mean?"

"Uninhibited laughter, the feeling of total calmness, I feel like I want to jump and fall asleep at the same time."

I smiled easily. Tipsy Elena had a confused way of talking but I empathized. Alcohol always made me sleepy too.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"NO! No not yet, I like the feeling," she says and takes another gulp of her whiskey.

We stayed talking about nonsense for a few more hours until Caroline came tumbling on her lap with a full red cup.

"Elena! You're still here, yeah!" Caroline squealed. She was obviously past her limit as she slurred her words. Oddly, she still wore her crown and sash.

She whispered loudly, "I have to pee sooo bad!"

Elena laughed uncontrollably and this made Caroline spill her drink. Elena's dress was soaked, though she laughed it off.

Stefan came to Caroline's side. "Sorry Elena!" Caroline said

"It's fine," Elena said touched her soaked dress.

"I think I should get Caroline home," Stefan stated and Caroline nodded lazily.

"But let me go pee first!" she yelled

Stefan nodded and left with Caroline.

"Home?" I asked. She looked at her watch.

"It's only eleven," She moaned, "Can't I just borrow something?"

"I'm sure Rebekah can spare a shirt," I replied and she followed me to Rebekah's room. It was on the first floor next to mine.

She sat on the bed I while searched the cabinets for something Rebekah might not miss. She was currently flirting with the dumb and dumber, meaning Matt and Tyler, so she wouldn't come barging in any time soon. When I finally found a pair of jeans and plain t-shirt, I found Elena fast asleep on her bed. I tried to wake her but she was drowsy. So I threw the jeans and t-shirt over my shoulder and picked her up.

If Rebekah did utilize her room tonight, I didn't want Elena witnessing her wrath.

…

When I woke up the next morning, I was still in my suit. This was odd because I never slept in the clothes I wore all day. I rolled off my bed to wake up when I realized my bed was still made. I didn't even use my blankets. Then suddenly last night came crashing down on me. The first thought that hit me was Elena. I think I never got her home and she wasn't in a good state of being. I scrambled up and another thought hit me. I turned to look at my king-sized bed and there she was, still in her pretty red dress. Crap! My alarm clock said seven in the morning.

I left her in my bed and walked out the door. The mansion was a mess, it was Sunday so the house keeper and maid had the day off. Despite the mess, the house was desolate. I didn't know what to do, in three hours the whole town was expected to be at church and I had Elena Gilbert in my bed.

When a hand suddenly landed on my shoulder I jumped in surprise. It was Klaus.

"A bit jumpy morning?" he asked in a haughty tone.

"Klaus, you're awake?" I questioned unbelieving. He wasn't a morning person.

"And you're still in yesterday's clothes," he stated pointedly

"I was apparently too tired to change last night," I said with my mind still reeling

Klaus pulled out his phone. "Yeah, last night was quite interesting."

"What do you mean?"

He held out his phone to show me a picture. It was Elena and me on my bed.

"It's not what it looks like Klaus, delete it!"

"Don't yell Klaus, you might just wake her up"

"Klaus I really don't need this going around town. I need to get her out of here before Michael or Ester find out."

"Don't be so paranoid cousin. This isn't about you or Elena"

"Then delete it!"

"Hush, I'll help you with the Elena problem but I'm keeping the picture."

I grabbed the phone and deleted it myself. When I handed him his phone he smiled deviously.

"I've already saved it onto my computer"

"Really Klaus? What have I ever done to you?" I asked since my cousin and I weren't enemies. I never instigated this.

"I'm not keeping it to torture you. I just know a certain someone you might find the picture interesting."

"Damon?" I asked in tone barely above a whisper.

Klaus smiled deviously. There had always been a feud between Klaus and Damon as far I know. Damon apparently kicked his ass singlehandedly a few years back. After that moment, it was always Damon versus Klaus. Anything could be made a competition, and everything was a competition.

"You know it's not what it seems!" I yelled at him. It wasn't my fear of Damon entirely, it was my fear of losing Elena. I had made such careful progress this summer.

"Hush, come on. My vendetta is against him not you or Elena."

Klaus had all the power in his hands and a plan, so I followed his instructions. I didn't know what I could do, I just hoped Damon would never see the picture. I showered and changed quickly. I used Klaus's clothes and walked back into my room with him in tow.

"Wakey, wakey Elena," he said when we entered the room

She aroused but fell back asleep. She obviously didn't want to wake up. She was stone cold tired.

"Elena," I said

"Huh?" she answered drowsily with eyes half opened.

"Elena, we need to get you home," Klaus said

She woke up in a fright. "What time is it?"

"seven thirty," I whispered

"In the morning?!"

"We couldn't wake you up last night so we just left you in here" Klaus lied smoothly

"O God! You should have woken me up!"

"Shhh, you'll wake up my parents," Klaus whispered, "No worries, no one knows you're here but us. You were passed out and we didn't think we could have taken you home in that state. But no worries we were perfect gentleman, you slept here and Elijah took a Guest bedroom."

"O god, I kicked you out of your room!" she said as she turned to look guiltily at me. My heart broke a bit. I didn't like lying to her. The idea of convincing Klaus to deleting picture kept my face emotionless.

I smiled uneasily. "It's not a big deal"

"Well come on, we don't have much time," Klaus insisted.

We were able to rush her out the house without being seen. We dropped her out of house quietly. I felt like the worst jackass ever. The only strand I hung on to was being able to fix this all. There had to be a way of convincing Klaus. I could fix this.

When I got to church, I looked for her all over. I didn't find her until we were at the Forbes's brunch. When I found her she seemed happy.

"How did it go?" I asked

"Jeremy was still sleep; thank goodness and my mother locked herself in her room today. Big events take a lot out of her."

"No way?" I asked incredulously. She hadn't gotten into any trouble. If Klaus had never come into my room, today could have salvaged. No one would have known what happened, just me and her.

She shrugged. "Luck was on my side this morning" she gleamed

I gulped and nodded. I was a complete jackass but I was going to fix this. I had to fix this.

**The next chapter will be up very soon **


	10. The Reunion

**I swear this chapter wasn't supposed to take this long to post … but then y'all posted all these reviews that got my mind racing. Anyway some of you wanted answers:**

**Jadseah: you're scenario never crossed my mind, so no worries**

**Typhetta: lol just Delena, it's just that Elijah is not a Douche. He's a friend and he really likes Elena, but like Damon mentioned she's oblivious to some social things. **

**A month later (Elena's POV)…**

It's a seven hour drive to Damon's base. We couldn't all fit in Giuseppe's car so Caroline took her hybrid. Sitting in the back seat makes the drive seem so long and quiet. As if the day is stretching itself out purposely. The feeling of wanting something so bad when it's close consumes me. I have to catch some sleep, it'll be my turn to drive soon.

**Damon's POV…**

The room seems so quiet at night because we're always so tired at the end of the day. Yet, I can't seem to shut my eyes since my mind is racing. I get up quietly to look out the window. Today is the last day I have to sleep here. Tomorrow I'm going home for a bit. I walk to the back of the room to the bathroom. Everyone is out stone cold but I still stay quiet.

I shut the door quietly behind me before I turn on the lights. There's a pathetic gloomy mirror over the sink that we all use. It's not much but I somewhat see my reflection. The reflection isn't the same as it was before.

Sure my hair is gone and my cheeks have flattened but there's something more than meets the eye. Maybe I've matured or maybe I've hardened but there's a part of me gone. I sweep my hands across my shaved head to ghost a past mannerism. Is it weird to miss hair, even though I know it can grow back? Elena used to love my hair after I got over my gel wearing phase. Her face claims my mind and suddenly seeing her tomorrow seems more real. I get to see her tomorrow or better yet I get to hold her tomorrow.

**Elena's POV…**

Our group split into three rooms when we arrived at the hotel. Damon's parents took the first room. Stefan and Alaric, Damon's high school best friend, took the second room. Caroline and I took the last room. Alaric was one of the few people who left Mystic Falls when he graduated. He's studying history in New York. I didn't peg him for a college student when he was high school but people change as they grow older.

I'm trying to fall asleep as I look out the window. I'm pretending to pinch the moon between my thumb and my index finger when Caroline throws pillow at me.

"Ow!"

"Go to sleep you weirdo!"

I turned off my light but I only continued to pinch the moon in the darkness. The act made me gain sanity. It was as if I could control something when if it was so far away. I had one week with him… one perfect week without Stanford or Marines. Now only if I could catch some sleep…

**The next morning (Elijah's POV)…**

I settled in to what I believed to be the next four years of my life. It was a big apartment, too big for one person but that's what old money got you. It was completely empty and most of the walls were made of bricks. I had to go to searching for a mattress today or I'll be sleeping on the floor. Oddly I didn't miss Mystic Falls one bit.

That was until my phone rang. Her name was plainly and almost mockingly written on my screen as I thought about Mystic Falls. I picked it up.

"Don't tell me you met Ellen DeGeneres on the plane and now you're having lunch with Sophia Grace and Rosie," she joked when I answered her phone call

"Who are they?"

"You're kidding me right? You're British for Pete's sake! They must be like close to royalty over there."

"Are they actors?"

"Never mind you live under a rock, so how is Stanford?"

"Cold, I thought California was supposed to be warm all the time?"

"Maybe that's just Southern California, but how's the new apartment?"

"Empty…. I think I might end up sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Only you would expect your apartment to be fully furnished."

"Well no… I wanted to decorate it myself but I guess I didn't put the first night much thought."

"Well put that Mikaelson Money into good use"

"I will, how is it at basecamp?"

"Well I'm still at the hotel. We won't see Damon until noon."

My phone started beeping to tell me there was another call waiting. "Well have fun Elena, I have another call waiting from the devil in disguise"

"Not much of a disguise, tell him to stop hitting on Caroline," She said and I heard Caroline yelling in the background

"K gotta go, bye" I said before I missed his call

"Please tell me you're bachelor pad is equipped with a hot tub," he said when I answered

"Klaus, why are you calling?" I asked exasperated

"Well I've thought about it and I know what we can trade now."

"Really? You're willingly going to give up the photo?" I asked disbelieving. He was being a hard-ass for the past month

"For a price"

"Name it" I said exasperated. He was giving me a headache and my patience was running thin.

"Your inheritance"

I laughed off the comment. "Even if that photo was worth all that money, I legally have no right to give it you until I'm twenty five and your Dad is no longer my money's guardian"

There was silence on the other side of the phone. Klaus and I have been fighting like dogs since that fateful night. There were some close calls when Klaus wanted to send Damon a copy of the picture by mail with no explanation.

"You know the longer you hold that photo the more it becomes my blackmail instead of revenge on Damon," I said calmly as I set my bag on the floor. My aunt and uncle were sending me the rest of my things soon.

There was no answer over the phone but I could still hear him breathe. He obviously had no idea that I had no real control over my money. This game we had been playing was going on long enough.

"Let's call it a stalemate?" I asked, I had played by his rules long enough. It's was time to let him know a different side of me.

"You don't have anything against me for this to be a deadlock"

"Let me finish Klaus, I'm on my own now. I'm not under your roof or rules. See, I guess the thought first occurred to me when you first threatened me. I wasn't going to mention it but this has gone on long enough. You're not the most law abiding citizen, Klaus. Or the most careful person for that matter. I recall you showing me your stash of …. Recreational habits when I first moved into the mansion. They were under the third loose floor board from your bed, right? Say I was to make a call to the local or state police department?"

"You'd throw your cousin in jail for a silly little picture? For that girl?" he asked obviously sieving in anger. This was definitely going to damage whatever relationship we had going. Either I obviously valued one relationship over the other.

"Not exactly… I am going to throw you in jail for threatening me without appropriate provocation" I said somewhat truthfully. There was Elena and then there was also my pride over being blackmailed.

"I'm not going to delete the picture" he said trying to conjure up some false nerve.

"I'm not asking you to delete it. I'm asking you to never show it to anyone" I said knowing he would fold. He had more than jail time to worry about. Aunt Esther would be happy about the situation at all and was far worse than jail time.

"I could just get rid of it all and show the picture to Damon" he said scrambling for a plan

"Yes you could but then you'll just have a bigger stash hidden precisely where you leave it. Old money has its perks Klaus, show that picture and you might as well handcuff yourself" I said knowing I just won. It was would be easy to pay an old mate to stash something in Klaus's room.

"Stalemate" he whispered before he hung up. I smiled as the pressure lifted from my shoulders.

"Checkmate" I said as put my phone away. Well that was giant weight off my shoulders.

**Damon's POV…**

The day started out like any other. We woke up and got ready for the day. We ate breakfast, ran and rand some more. Then by eleven we ushered into lines as a crowd trailed into the bleachers in front of us. I had this insatiable urge to jump out my line and find her in the crowd but somehow I was able to subdue it.

We demonstrated our 'incredible skills' of walking left then right as our DI yelled at us. The whole time I was smiling as if I liked the verbal abuse. I couldn't help it; she was out there and I was going to see her. I could hold her and kiss her. I could see her blush or see her smile. When we finally stopped all the marching we were placed in front of the huge crowd.

This was it, I thought. After this moment, I had a week. I perfect week without the marines or Stanford.

**Elena's POV…**

O god, they all looked the same. We couldn't see him in the platoons because we were too far away from his number. I started to feel panicky as if maybe we wouldn't be able to find him. Then suddenly they were discharged and it was a free-for-all. The whole crowd was funneling through the stairs in a moment's notice. I lost my group immediately. There was pushing and shoving but I made it to the asphalt. Then suddenly there was a flood of marines. With the caps there were hard to differentiate. I kept my eyes peeled for Damon's tell-tale sign, his crazy blue eyes.

**Damon's POV…**

The first person I spotted my brother. He had a big goofy grin as he took me in. He had both Alaric and Caroline by his side.

"Damon? You look so different" Stefan said

I smiled nervously. "Hopefully not too different"

"You look great," Caroline added. She was always better with people than Stefan.

"Yeah looks like you finally got some muscle on you," Alaric added in usual bash comment way but I was too distracted. The idea of her being in the crowd somewhere had me looking left and right.

"She's in here somewhere," Caroline continued. She obviously noticed, she was observant that way.

"What is she wearing?" I asked still looking for her. Maybe the color could help me sift through the crowd of people better.

"Damon you sleaze ball!" Alaric joked but I barely got the context. I was too concentrated. My mother once told me that was a 'one' man kind of guy, meaning I had one good friend (Alaric), one brother, one song, one movie and one girl. After that point nothing else mattered, just that one. I didn't need or want anything else.

"A navy blue dress," Caroline answered since I couldn't hear anything else. Then my parents found me.

My mother was crying, kissing and hugging me too much. My father, on the other hand, gave me a firm handshake. We didn't get along very well but the handshake was pleasant. They started to look for her when they noticed I couldn't concentrate. Stefan tried to call her but she wasn't picking up. Caroline texted her a few times. I was starting to worry. The thought of not seeing her today didn't seem like possibility but somehow I felt like it was realistic.

Then suddenly I saw her. She had on a new dress and her hair was in curls. She carried a worried look on her face. I pushed back the rest of the crowd as I made my way toward her. Anything some said went in one ear and out the other. Nothing else in world mattered at that moment. Someone could set me on fire right now.

When we finally locked eyes, she ran toward me. She didn't give me chance to say anything as wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her back. All of the memories came rushing back. Her smell, her touch, her lips, her hair. Anything tangible and intangible was here in my arms.

I picked her up wanting to be nearer and never let go. Then I kissed her again, this time cupping her jaw with my hand.s It didn't seem like enough. The pain in my chest grew again and suddenly my hands became wet. I opened my eyes to see that tears had come rolling down her cheeks into my hands.

"Please don't cry, you're going to make me cry and marines aren't supposed to cry," I told her but the tears didn't stop even though she was smiling.

"I can't stop, they just keep coming out of me," she said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you so much," I said desperately and kissed her again. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to keep her here next to me. I want to be with her. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to love her.

"I love you more" she whispered to me back.

"That's not possible" I told her sincerely. I placed her head on my head as I held her face. I kissed her forehead before I noticed we had an audience. Part of it was my family the other was some of my platoon buddies who had been dying to meet the mysterious Elena with the aqua blue envelopes.

"Should we have lunch?" My father asked aloof as always. My mother always said that my father and I were the same but I never saw the similarities. We were entirely different people. I released Elena's face slowly and grabbed her hand instead. I trying to think straight but I was refusing to be separated for her. I had one week only. I wasn't wasting a minute of it without her.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked the crowd

"Starved!" Stefan hailed

**Thanks for being patient. **


	11. Jasper, the pig

**Sorry about the slow updates, hope you like the chapter…**

**Caroline's POV…**

I couldn't look directly at the mirror; the scene behind me looked too intimate. Even Alaric gave them some privacy by pretending to sleep. It was just Elena completely asleep on Damon's chest with his right arm around her but it seemed like much more than that. It was Elena unwilling to let go of him even in sleep. It was Damon rememorizing her scent, her face and even the way she took breaths.

I knew for a fact that Elena had little to no sleep last night, so I was waiting for her to fall. She fought desperately to stay awake for the first few hours as if she closed her eyes he would disappear. Yet, she couldn't fight it forever.

The scene only made me reflect on my own relationship. Stefan didn't look at me, like Damon looked at her. His kiss wasn't breath in my lungs. I guess at one point I allowed myself to think that this was the best it could be, Damon's absence only made me forget about Elena with him. Their relationship only reminded me of the movies, as if there was only one person out there in the world for us. We only had to keep an open mind and eye to find him or her. So what was it? I loved Stefan but I wouldn't hold a candle to Elena.

With Damon and Elena it was like each kiss was the last one. The whole lunch he wouldn't let go of her hand but they both ate contently yet awkwardly with one arm. They weren't willing to let each other go… next week was going to be hard but I am going to be the last one to mention it.

**The next day, Damon's POV, **

The thing about being in the marines for three months is that you become accustomed to structure and schedules. So I woke up before the sun came up and I took a quick shower. I dressed then combed my nonexistent hair. Breakfast was cereal and milk, nothing elaborate.

No one was up at the time, so I went out back to visit Jasper, my pig. I whistled a bit to arouse him since I felt a bit lonely and it was too early to visit Elena.

Jasper is a very small pink pig with black spots. I bought him a leash the day after Elena bought him as a birthday present for me. I mentioned that I wanted a Siberian Husky so she bought a miniature pig. "Pigs are very clean animals," she said when she enthusiastically handed me the pig with a red bow. I laughed at it and she rolled her eyes. "Well if don't want it then I'll take it back," she said disgruntled as she took the pig back. "Hey you can't take back a gift," I faux argued. "You can if someone doesn't appreciate it," she told me as smiled at the pig. "Does it have a name?" I asked with a smile. "It's your pig, if you want it, so you can name it," she told me with a smirk. "You already named it, didn't you?" I asked stifling a laugh. "Jasper, but he's only been Jasper for fourteen hours so I think you can still change it," she answered quickly without a breath. "What happened to the dog?" I asked as she ignored me and focused all of her attention on the tiny pig. "The pig was so much cuter," she said making funny faces at the pig as if it were a baby. It was then I realized that Elena had bought me the perfect gift.

So that is the story of Jasper the pig. My mother is not the biggest fan of him, and I have to admit that I treat it as a family dog. I bought it a leash and a dog house. When I take it on walks, people stare but it makes Elena happy so it makes me happy. Even when she's in a mood or unbelievably mad at me, he's the perfect gift, she can't stay mad at me with the pig around.

The pig wriggled around a bit as it woke up. It looked up at me indifferently, only a vague flicker of recognition.

"Ah Jasper, you are not dog are you?" I asked my self-possessed pig.

It tilted its head to tell me, 'duh!'

"You want to go for a walk?" I asked as I showed him the collar. It seemed to shrug and walk closer to me. Jasper was very calm animal. He tends to walk around with a very human sense of indifference. So he is an easy pet.

As I walked down the street with Jasper in tow, I noticed nothing had changed. The town seems to be static in its sense of identity, as if I left it only yesterday. Some of the people began taking off to work, so I knew it was a more decent hour.

I walked Jasper down the block at an easy pace. Jasper just seemed to wriggle his nose everywhere. I had a feeling that he hadn't been walked much since I left. When I we finally got to Elena's house he was a bit out of breath so I picked him up.

"You are one self-absorbed pig, aren't you?" I joked…. Jasper didn't get it. It was Monday morning so half the cars in the block were gone. Elena's mother's car was still parked in the drive way, so I knew she was running late. I could hear her mother's voice through the door.

"Elena, I have to go, Jenna asked me to open the salon today," her mother said. I could indistinctly hear Elena reply. It was something about eggs, I think.

"There just like pancakes, darling. The first one is always a bust," her mother replied as she flung the front door open. She was somewhat stunned when she saw me.

"Damon! How are you? You brought Jasper with you, I haven't seen him all summer. Anyway, Elena is the kitchen a bit flustered. Have dinner with us tonight?" she said as made it out the door and to her car.

I just smiled and waved bye. She didn't give me a chance to respond as started her car.

"Lucy, I'm home," I yelled as I got in the house. I didn't get a response; instead I just heard pots and pans colliding.

I walked briskly into the kitchen. Elena was a bit clumsy, I wasn't sure if she had gotten hurt.

She turned to look at me with big doe eyes.

"It's not ready yet," she pleaded. The thought that she was physically in front of me, stunned me.

"I was going to make this big breakfast with all the tv commercial essentials, bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, orange juice, ham…" she explained to me.

"Are you planning on giving me a heart attack?" I asked still in adoration

She shook her head slowly. "The last thing I need is you in a hospital."

I was afraid to smile because the sentence struck a chord.

"I can't believe we only have a week," I whispered to her. I needed to tell her something but the words were stuck.

She put the spatula down and made her way toward me.

"Rule number one: we can't talk about the week" she told me as she grabbed Jasper and he went with no complaints. I had a very intuitive feeling he liked her more than he liked me.

"We have rules?" I teased

"Yes," she said with a full smile. She took Jasper off his leash and placed him on the floor.

"Just one?"

"Rule two," she announced as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "no fighting"

I laughed a bit since rule might be impossible. She's as stubborn as me.

"Don't laugh, I want this week to be memorable. So when a busty blond comes up to you next week , you remember that I'm not always fussy," she said looking at neck instead of my face.

"You said week," I teased and she smacked my chest, "Ouch, hey I don't make the rules my girlfriend does but she's leaving in a week sooo my house or yours?"

"Damon!" she said flustered so I kissed her. Somehow the kissed became desperate, as the thought of some other guy winning her heart overcame my mind. I wanted her to remember me, to want me and to miss me. The thoughts seemed selfish if I said them out loud but in my head they made perfect sense. I wanted her.

Then suddenly we heard loud footsteps and Jeremy came around. The kiss ended suddenly. Elena wasn't much of public kisser.

"Elena! Something is burning," he said worried

"The eggs!" she said as let me go and turned off the stove. Jeremy relaxed and turned to look at me.

"Damon! Hey, how are you?" he asked as Elena opened up some windows.

"Good," I responded

"Ah Damon, still a man of many words, the marines haven't changed you one bit," he replied with a smirk on his face. Jeremy and I are as good as a boyfriend and a girlfriend's brother can get. We talked politely and acknowledged each other's presence. I thought it was a good relationship.

"You want some breakfast?" Elena offered

"Might as well, but I am meeting Vicky and Tyler soon," he responded as he took a bacon strip from the platter.

"What are you guys going to do?" Elena asked as she took the platter from his reach

"Dunno yet, I just don't want to stay here, 'No Damon I love you more'" he said in a girly voice. Elena smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Jerk" she replied

"I think we might head to the mystic grill for lunch. Tyler says there's a new girl working there," He continued as he grabbed some cups and plates. Elena motioned for me to grab the pitcher of orange juice.

"What's her name?"

"Annabelle something"

"Hm… I don't think I've seen her yet"

"Me neither, I doubt anybody normal would come purposefully to this town"

**After breakfast, Elena's POV…**

I am not exactly sure how I got under the covers with Damon but to be clear, we are both fully clothed. I guess it just felt like a good hiding place, where the rest of world could just disappear.

"This doesn't feel real," he says as he breaks the silence. It felt like we were just re-memorizing ourselves for the past ten minutes. The correct shade of blue, the way he deviously smirks, the angle of jaw.

"What doesn't seem real?" I asked, thinking how much I miss his hair as I run my right hand over his shaved head.

"Us… here, I feel like I'm just going to wake up from a dream"

"Is at least a good dream?" I ask as I kiss him slowly.

"The best," he responds as he places some of his weight on me. His heaviness and warmth are comforting. His right leg between my thighs has me wanting more. I grab his face and pull him closer. His tongue is dancing with mine and my room could be on fire for all know. His right hand runs over my stomach and runs down to hook my left leg over his right hip. He moves in slow and deliberate rhythmic movements, and I begin to feel insatiable.

When he moves to my neck, I am biting my lip wanting more so I tug on his shirt. He lifts himself to pull his shirt over his head and it surprises me how much he has changed. All the lines are defined and hard. He smiles confidently as he catches me staring.

"Don't get cocky mister," I contest.

"Me? neeeever," he teases as he comes back down to kiss me. He holds the back of my head to gain some control. I focus my attention on his jean button but as soon as I have it open he grabs my hands and places it over my head. He continues to kiss me and tease me with slow repetitive motions. He is driving me insane and the bastard knows it. When he moves down my neck and lets go of my hands, I whisper, "Glaciers move at a faster pace."

"Patience is virtue Ms. Gilbert" he whispers back, "I prefer to savor than rush"

...

**t-rated **


End file.
